Jackie Begins
by just your average freak
Summary: A different story to "The Nurse Incident" starts with a song fiction from Counting Crows, "Anna Begins" after that is what I think should have happened when Hyde saw Kelso and Jackie on the couch. Lots of D/H Friendship, H/J , E/D, mild F/K.
1. Goodnight, Donna

So this is my first story ever! Please let me know. Constructive critisism is very welcomed! R&R please!

Hyde quietly walked out of his room muttering something about "her fault" not noticing Donna and Eric sitting in the basement couch.

"Wanna share something with the class, Mr. Hyde?" Donna giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde jumped

"Watching a movie." Donna answered and Eric got up saying something about getting popcorn and going to the bathroom.

"So is Jackie in there?" Donna jerked her head to Hyde's room.

"Yea"

"And you're out here…?"

"…yea?" Hyde asked not following her.

"Well, Eric's in the bathroom so we have a while. To, you know, talk."

"Why would I want to talk? I'm fine." He avoided her eyes.

"Uh huh…. Then why were you grumbling about something being someone's fault at 2:30 am?"

"Common, I'm always up late."

Rolling her eyes she deadpanned, "What's wrong, Hyde?"

Sighing, he sat down on the back of the couch.

"It's Jackie, man, she's driving me crazy!"

Donna started to worry, knowing how much Jackie liked Hyde, hearing how much he can't stand her. Her worries were ended when he started to talk again.

"So in the beginning, when we were just fooling around, it was all fun, no worries you know? Then, when Kelso and I were talking about it and I guess he was trying to scare me or whatever, but he said, "it's fun now but just wait, with her it's all or nothing." And then you were trying to get me to trust her and you were all, "for the first time, make an acceptation, let her in, bla, bla bla" but I'm not worried, I didn't let it get to me."

My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned.  
My friend implores me, "For one time only,  
make an exception." I am not worried.

"But then I started listening to her, and I didn't just pretend to listen to her, and I thought it was getting to far. I thought I should just lie to her and try to keep it as casual as possible, pretending she couldn't talk and just look at her" he and Donna smiled knowing about his tendency to mute her out and mentally put her in a coconut bikini.

"I'm not worried about it, whatever, she's a cool chick I can stand being with her for a bit longer. She says I'm changing, like she can tell I start liking her, me actually wanting her for more than physical stuff. But everyone changes, it's not weird for me to think of other things."

_Wrap her up in a package of lies,  
Send her off to a coconut island.  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned with the status of my emotions.  
"Oh," she says, "you're changing."  
We're always changing...  
_

"And I'm not upset by saying it isn't love. Obviously, we aren't in love, if you don't talk about it then it's not, you know? I was fine with that, but I felt something else there, I didn't know what but something in between the lines and….." Hyde trailed off and smiled, blurting out exactly what's on his mind, "She calls me Steven, man. It weird but I like it, it makes me want to change my name"

_It does not bother me to say this isn't love.  
Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love.  
And I guess I'm gonna have to live with that.  
But I'm sure there's something in a shade of gray,  
Or something in between,  
and I can always change my name  
if that's what you mean.  
_

"Then I realized that Kelso wasn't just talking about Jackie not want a fling, he meant me wanting more. But I pushed it away, telling myself the things you tell yourself to help with ignoring it and not thinking about it."

_My friend assures me, "It's all or nothing."  
But I am not really worried, I am not overly concerned.  
You try to tell yourself the things you try to tell yourself  
to make yourself forget. To make yourself forget._

"Then she starts on about love and the consequences… consequences? Like what? And I see her sleeping and sh-she's shaking and I can't stop touching her and…."

_I am not worried.  
"If it's love," she said, "then we're gonna have to think about the consequences."  
But she can't stop shaking and I can't stop touching her and."  
_

"She just seems so perfect, how she looks, how hopeful she can be, how happy, how she can make a day better just by be hear… it all seems unreal, and Jackie's starting to change her mind about us just being a fling. And I'm not ready for this sort of thing," He didn't know why he was saying this, but it was coming out and he didn't mind.

_This time when kindness falls like rain  
it washes her away. And Anna begins to change her mind.  
"These seconds when I'm shaking leave me shuddering for days," she says.  
And I'm not ready for this sort of thing.  
_

"But I'm not gonna break, she's not gonna win. I said just a fling, no strings and I meant it. I'm not gonna worry about it anymore" he paused, thinking about her words on Valentine's Day, right after he broke up with her "I feel like I should say it back, you know? But it's not that easy, I can't just say it like she can. Maybe I should just break it off now, just store her in the back of my memory. I mean, I did it with my own parents and a lot of others; I can do it. But then I started to think about what I would be missing, I would miss her. And I can't get sleep in our—_my _room. In the complete quiet, no sleep, I just stare at her. Thinking about what I would lose without her "

_But I'm not gonna break and I'm not gonna worry about it anymore.  
I'm not gonna bend, and I'm not gonna break. And I'm not going to worry about it anymore.  
It seems like I should say, "As long as this is love..."  
But it's not all that easy,_

_So maybe I should snap her up in a butterfly net _

_And pin her down on a photograph album.  
I am not worried cuz I've done this sort of thing before.  
But then I start to think about the consequences,  
and I don't get no sleep in a quiet room and...  
_

"When see anything, I think of her, a memory, something she said, something she did and Jackie's beginning to change _my_ mind, and every time she freaking sneezes I think I love her and… oh, God I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

_This time when kindness falls like rain  
it washes me away. And Anna begins to change my mind.  
And every time she sneezes I believe it's love and,  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing.  
_

"She talks in her sleep, did you know that?" Donna simply shook her head as Hyde gave a small smile. "Yea, when she has a bad dream, tossing and turning, it keeps me awake sometimes… And every word is gibberish but I understand it and .. and… God, what and I gonna do?"

_She's talking in her sleep.  
It's keeping me awake. And Anna begins to toss and turn.  
And every word is nonsense but I understand and,  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing._

"Everything that I like about her reminds me of how different we are. How we don't belong, but I can't see her out of my life. I'm not breaking up with her. Oh god, I'm not ready for this sort of thing."

_Her kindness bangs a gong;  
it's moving me along. And Anna begins to fade away.  
It's chasing me away. She disappears, and  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing. _

Putting his head in his hands, he breathed deeply. If this were anyone else he wouldn't have said all this. He could talk to Donna without being considered a girly person.

About to answer him Donna heard Eric coming downstairs.

"We'll talk later. Night Hyde." She Whispered

"Night Donna"

Chapter two coming, maybe if anyone likes it.

Not all chapters will be a song fiction, only the first one.


	2. It means that I'm gay!

Jackie begins 2

After having a long morning at work and turning down hot nurses, Hyde made his way down the stairs into the basement, where Donna was waiting. Of course, she had to be here, and she will probably want to talk.

Hyde didn't know why he had said all that stuff. He was just so tired and confused about Jackie and he need to say something. Now Donna was here and she will want him to talk about more _feelings_ and crap.

"Hey, Hyde! What's up? Get any sleep?"

"A little, when she left." He said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at her.

"Okay, listen. You need to talk to Jackie. She deserves it and you're not gonna feel any better or get any real sleep."

"Like I said last night, I can't just say it. It's not like I don't want to but-" He sighed, "I don't know. I mean, Forman always says it. Hell, even Red says it sometimes, but I can't."

"Well find out something else to say, just tell her exactly what you told me last night. You don't need to say '_it_' just say something."

"Okay, I'll try, I only have an hour until my lunch break is over, and she'll be over soon."

"Well, if you want to wait with us, Fez and Eric are upstairs and Kelso's gonna meet us for some basketball. You wanna come?"

"Nah, let me know how it ends kay?"

"Kay…Oh and good luck, Hyde. Don't freeze up or pull that zen crap."

He just laughed and nodded his head. Outside, he was fine. Inside, he was freaking out.

"Hey" she was a half hour late. Hyde wanted to be angry for worrying him but she looked so great today.

"Hey" hey responded, as she pulled her hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss him. Instead of pulling back, he deepened the kiss, trying to get her to understand that even a small hello kiss drove him crazy.

Hyde finally let Jackie go, and she stumbled back a bit, disoriented by the greeting she didn't expect. But, she bounced back immediately, "how was your day?"

"Ugh, it was brutal. How can nurses wolf down mini pizzas right after watching a filmstrip on butt rashes?" Hyde's eyes were glued to her as she walked to the deep freeze and got herself an ice cream sandwich.

"Yea, I know. Michael and I were hanging out at The Hub and he told me it's been tough."

Instantly, jealousy shot through him. Not only did Kelso leave early, he went to hang out with _Hyde's_ girlfriend.

Opening his mouth to tell her not to be alone with Kelso anymore, Hyde remembered what he was supposed to be saying right now.

"Listen, Jackie, we need to talk."

"Look, Seven, if this is about being alone with Michael, you don't need to worry about that. It was only for a bit when Fez and Donna left."

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I trust you." The words were as new to him as they were to her. He trusted her? When the hell did this start?

The second Jackie's face lit up, all concern was lost.

"Aw, Steven! Thank you! I mean, after the whole Annette thing I thought you didn't trust me, and I guess deserve that. But you _do_ trust me!" the excited, giggling girl threw her arms around him, forgetting about her ice cream- which fell in the cracks of the couch. She kissed him and snuggled into the man she loved hoping this would last forever.

Smiling, the young rebel decided now was the time to say it. Like, _it _it.

Hyde was once again interrupted, this time by loud laughter and Kelso's famous shriek coming from outside.

The noise threw them back into reality.

"What time is it? You need to go back to work soon."

Crap, "Crap! I'm late! Come over later tonight, I need to talk to you."

"I can't, you're working till one thirty so I'm sleeping at mine and Donna's"

"Kay, I guess I'll see you later. Bye, babe" with one last kiss, Hyde reluctantly left his girlfriend sitting on the couch, knowing that they needed to talk soon.

"Jackie!" Kelso fumbled into the den, "I need to talk to you!" he jumped onto the couch.

"What's wrong Michael? I'm really not in the mood to hear anything a annoying so make it good."

"No, Jackie something happened that could tear apart the group!"

"Okay, well, let's hear it…" Jackie waited. Her tolerance for her ex was getting lower and lower each day.

"Jackie, Fez had a sex dream about me."

"You poor baby!" she said touching his arm to show her sympathy.

"What if he's in love with me?" Kelso whispered idiotically, "I don't know that I can return those feelings."

"No, of course you can't."

"I mean, sure, he's super cool, and he's good looking, and we have _a ton_ in common, but I can't-"

"I know, I know, baby, I know." Jackie saw a strange look in his eyes as he described Fez, and rolled her eyes, suddenly bored of comforting him. So, she rubbed his thigh and hopped the conversation would end.

"Well, maybe, you know, we could…Jackie you're the only one who gets me and I need to know if I should… well, think about…. it. I mean-"

"Michael, if you're happy with it, then, try it. See if it's you." She smiled at him, "no harm in trying right?"

"I guess. What would we tell the gang, or Hyde? Hyde will never let this go!"

"Don't worry about Steven. I'll ease him into it. Let's focus on you."

Okay just breath, just breath, Jackie is just a girl. An amazing, beautiful, smart, hopeful, cute,-No! just a girl…that I love. Sighing, Hyde opened the kitchen door and walked straight into the den. He avoided this conversation too long.

"I know, baby, I know." Jackie was rubbing Kelso's thigh and looking up at him all cute.

"Well, maybe, you know, we could…Jackie you're the only one who gets me and I need to know if I should… well, think about…. it. I mean-" What was Kelso talking about?

"Michael, if you're happy with it, then, try it. See if it's you, no harm in trying right?" She smiled flirtatiously at the wrong person.

"I guess. What would we tell the gang, or Hyde? Hyde will never let this go!"

"Don't worry about Steven. I'll ease him into it. Let's focus on you."

After that he just left.

How dare she! Who does she think she is? Well it's a good thing he found out now. So he can break up with her!

Forget her. Just make it through one more night of work, and then Hyde can get as drunk as possible, and get her back.


	3. Thank You

Jackie begins 3

Roy sneaked out of the pantry, drying his eyes. It had been a good day, but that only reminded him of all the bad days he had. And that made him cry.

Apparently Hyde is having a bad day today, judging the way he's storming in here. "Hey, Steven, how are you?"

"Just great. I know I'm a little early but do you have any work?"

"A little? You're an hour early. Why don't you hang out in the lobby until it's time."

"Alright, man, I could use a beer, anyway. But I'm still getting paid overtime, right?"

"Of course."

"Cool." And with that, Hyde left the room. Leaving Roy all alone. Again. They all leave you alone in the end don't they? Maybe, another pantry crying session wouldn't hurt.

After the second beer, Hyde started talking to this one nurse. She seemed nice, about as old as kitty, probably a little younger.

He just said a lot of what he said to Donna, and what happened today.

By the fourth beer, Hyde had a crowd of four nurses-two just trying to flirt and two who looked like they really cared- but he didn't want to talk right now… Then why is he still talking?

"I just… I thought I could trust her. She of all people should know not to-"

"Shhh, I know, baby, I know." A young nurse (not one of the flirty ones) rubbed his arm and hugged him.

This is exactly what Jackie did… Maybe this nurse had a boyfriend, and no intention to cheat on said guy. Maybe he was just being and idiot, as usual, and needed to find Jackie.

"Hey, Roy. You seen Steven?" a giggly Jackie bounced into the kitchen.

"Yea, he seemed really angry and upset. If I didn't know any better I'd think you cheated on him."

"Well, were is he? I think I can cheer him up."

"He's in the lobby."

"Thanks" Jackie was way too happy to wait for him to reply, she needed to find Steven. Now.

.

After thanking the nice nurses, he walk down the hallway to the dinning room, but was stopped by the sand hot nurse that hit on him this morning.

"Hey, you still have that girlfriend?"

Honestly, "I don't know"

"Common, Let's talk about it in my room." She grabbed his hand.

He anchored himself down.

"You know, I think I should talk to her."

"But you just said that you don't know if you had-"

"Yeah, but I need to know if I do or not. But you know that older guy? Yeah, he's way better than me I heard, so just have a few more beers and try him out." The nurse made a weird face but shrugged and brushed past an excited Jackie, making her way to the kitchen.

"STEVEN!"

"Hey, Jacks, we need to talk"

"Wait, you'll never guess what!"

"Seriously, Jackie, I need to talk to you."

"But, Seven! Michael's gay!" she bursted into giggles.

Hyde nearly choked on nothing. WHAT? KELSO, GAY?

"Wait, no I saw you guys on the couch."

"Oh, so you heard the whole conversation" Hyde looked down a little ashamed of not waiting to hear the whole story. Of course this could be all crap, I mean Kelso's gay? That is the stupidest excuse he heard so far.

"What do you mean the whole story? I didn't hear anything about hi being gay."

"Well, Fez had a… well.. After the nurses convention…Fez fell asleep, and Michael…I mean-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I don't want to talk about this here." Jackie took his hand and led him to the El Camino. "Okay, so, I promised I wouldn't say anything, but it's me so just act like you didn't know."

"Yesterday, Fez had a gay dream about Michael, apparently Michael was a nurse and sponged Fez!" neither one could contain their laughter, and after two minutes of cracking up, Hyde finally looked over at the passenger side to the woman he loved and decided it was now or never.

"Hey, what did you think we were talking about on the couch?" She interrupted

"What?" His pulse was so loud in his ears that he could barley heard what she said, and he was annoyed that he couldn't talk to her without interruptions.

"When I told you about Michael being gay," She giggled again, "you said that I was wrong because of something you heard us talk about on the couch. What did you think we were talking about?"

"You know what? That doesn't matter, I made a mistake and it's all okay now."

"No, tell me. I won't get mad."

Sigh, "Alright. All I heard was you saying there is no harm in trying and then he said something about me getting made about it. Then, you said that you should focus on him. I left after that because I thought…. I don't know that you were, like, taking him back or something…. and I know that was really stupid and I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry I doubted you, but I realized that I was overreacting about something I didn't even know was true and came to find you."

Hyde finally looked up to see Jackie's eyes filled with tears. He started the car and kept quiet, hoping to make it up to their spot without being seen. He finally bucked up the courage and continued on his rant without letting her talk.

"I came over to your house for a reason. So, just hear me out. I'm just going to start with I trust you, and that's not easy for me. The only people I trusted completely left, and when I started to trust you the 'get off my boyfriend thing happened' and I was crushed. Don't feel bad about it now but I guess I've had some bad experiences with trust okay with that said I guess… I'm really not good at this" after thinking for a minute or two, he found the words, "you know how I've been having a lot of trouble sleeping?" He waited for her to nod to continue.

"Well I found out that it was because you were there. And I don't want to loose you and I really worry about you sometimes and so I stay up and watch you sleep. It helps a lot to know I can… keep you safe, in a way." As he started to continue, Eric and Donna came up to the door and knocked on the window, they were stopped at a red light, in front of the Hub

"Hyde! Man, Open up it's freezing out here!"

Rolling down the window, "Get bent Forman."

After exchanging a look with Donna, she grabbed her annoyed boyfriend and left Hyde to do what she wanted him to do.

"Anyway….. I'm done going into too much detail, you are probably the coolest chick ever. Look at you, you're gorgeous, smart, fun, a great kisser, and for some weird reason, I want to be near you all the time. I talked to Donna and she made me see that…I-" he couldn't say it. Looking in her eyes, he prayed that she saw the emotion there. He knew that she deserved it, and he wanted to say it but… why can't he?

"Jackie, I l..lo-" this time he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. The kiss deepened as they fell back on the seat. Quickly crawling on top of her, Hyde held her face, not letting go when she pulled back.

"Thank you, Steven." Jackie whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back before descending on her lips

The kiss they shared held more emotion then either one anticipated. Their feelings for each other were stronger than they realized.

They were not ready for this type of thing. But it was coming at them in full force.


	4. Disclaimer

Okay so now I realized that I didn't disclaim this story.

If I owned that 70s Show, I wouldn't be making stories of what should have happened.

If I owned Counting Crows, I would be very happy but I don't and I am not.

Also, if you didn't already, listen to Anna Begins, it's a great song and I think it matches them perfectly.

Thank you for a great first story! I have a lot more Ideas and Christmas break is coming up!

As for **gottalovethe'70s, SmileSusieQ**, and **jwoo2525, **you were my first reviewers and thank you sooo much!


End file.
